Disastor Area: New York City
by iyada
Summary: romano was having a normal day when disaster stikes. he is taken in by a strange group of friends as he fights to survive in this new area. T for violence. smut possible later on. romerica usuk. thanks to the awesome, awesomepecan2 seriously, without this chick this story wouldn't even exist. seriously, go love her.
1. Disastor

Romano had transferred to America about 2 years ago. He was 19 years old and in his second year of college. He had transferred over because he hated always being outshone by his twin brother Feliciano. Everything was always about him. But here in America he wasn't always outshone. Granted he had to deal with a lot of idiots. One of them was a man by the name of Alfred. He really disliked the man. They were both enrolled in an Italian course at the school that met on Tuesdays and Thursdays with a lab on Friday. It was currently Thursday, the idiot couldn't pronounce the words at all. It was shameful, a disgrace! And Romano hated him for it. Romano wasn't even in the class because he needed to take it. He spoke Italian perfectly! He was simply assisting the teacher for extra credit hours. It was the middle of class and it was a normal day when suddenly the ground started to shake. Many of the students screamed and Romano grabbed onto a wall trying to steady himself. An earthquake? In New York? This wasn't normal! Earthquakes happened in his homeland all the time but never here! He could hear screaming and he started shouting orders for everyone to get under desks. These Americans didn't know to protect themselves. He felt the wall start to give way and he paled not sure he could reach a desk in time.

Alfred had been busy writing out lines in Italian when it happened. He hadn't known what it was at first, and his stomach lurched as if he were in a roller-coaster. He shot up out of his seat when his peers started screaming, and he looked around wildly to try to figure out what the hell was happening. Why was the damn floor shaking beneath them? Vaguely, he heard someone behind him ordering everyone to get under a desk. When he looked behind him, that Italian transfer student hugged a wall that looked about to collapse. It hit him then. Earthquake. He'd never experienced one before, at least not one this violent. (In New York?) His heart pounded. He should get under a desk. He should help that guy get under a desk. He didn't want to let go of his desk. He was already unsteady on his feet, what if he didn't make it? What if...? A lump lodged in his throat. The guy wasn't that far, he could reach him in time couldn't he? Yeah, now, before it was too late.

: Romano had pulled away from the wall stumbling for the first desk he can see. He doesn't scream like the others. This was the most violent he had ever experienced! Most earthquakes lasted roughly 8-20 seconds, though they felt like a lifetime. He was sure this one had already lasted longer than the norm. What was going on? He tried to take another step and does scream when a chunk of the ceiling comes crashing to the floor barely a foot away. He looks up terrified as he tries to take another step. But the floor is too shaky and he stumbles.

Alfred, over the crashing and the screams, hears himself make an odd sound, some sort of choked noise. He hadn't been able to get under a desk, and neither had he went to help that guy. (Later, he would marvel in fear how lucky he was that nothing had hit him while he remained frozen with bot stupidity and fright.) When that guy was nearly hit, and when he stumbled, that was when he regained a bit of sense back. Obviously, not enough sense, because though he finally moved, it wasn't for safety. Quickly as he could, he stumbled his way towards the guy, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and hauled him back to the nearest desk, very narrowly avoiding falling, or getting hit along the way.

Romano cries out is surprise when he hauled away from the quickly collapsing area by the same boy who tended to be his worst hindrance and nuisance in this class. He stumbles along holding tightly to the others arm. He is surprised the other pulls him under the thankfully large desk. It has almost been a minute and the ground is still shaking. The roof is quickly crashing down as Romano holds tight to the other who obviously doesn't know what he is doing. Is the roof caves in Romano is sure it will take out this desk. He pales as he sees the blood of one of the other students. Obviously less lucky than he and Alfred had been. He feels as if he is about to be ill but knows he has to save himself and this guy. Even if he was an idiot. "Put your hands over your head!" Romano calls out not only to Alfred but to anyone else still alive in the room. He assumes the earthquake position ducked over arms wrapped protectively over his head demonstrating for the idiot beside him.

Alfred stared at the guy (why couldn't he remember his name, dammit?) in mild confusion. He barely processed the words he shouted, and even when he ducked, it took him a moment to follow suit. Alfred made the mistake of looking around the room. His stomach clenched, rolled, and flipped, whatever in nausea. And with the panic squeezing his guts, he felt he was seconds away from either pissing himself, or crying. All he could do was follow the Italian's lead. He curled up so no part of him stuck out from under the table, pressed his forehead to the ground as he wrapped his arms around his head, and squeezed his eyes shut until it passed.

Romano closed his eyes as well curling up as close to the other as he could. The damn idiot could be good for something! And it was safer to be in a group because if something fell on you the weight was distributed. Romano slowly breathed out and started the old method used to get through these in Italy and slowly counted out the seconds. He had lived in a small town where they had happened often and they played a game to see how long the earthquake was. So you counted and whoever got the closest was the winner. It was a coping method. So he continued to count but it doesn't help as the ground shakes and shakes. He counts for two minutes before he hears a loud crack and the ceiling completely caves in on top on the desk. The desk holds for a moment before it gives dropping the debris on the two men under it. Romano whimpers his counting disrupted but luckily the desk had broken the fall of the ceiling so it hadn't been going very fast and it was a smaller piece so though Romano was in pain between the two of them he was alive and not seriously injured. "Are you ok?" he calls out voice muffled by the area and then just like it began, it stopped.

"Fuck no!" Alfred cried tremulously. Physically, besides some bruising he was definitely going to feel later, he was all right. Mentally and emotionally? Not as great. He whimpered when the shaking stopped, and he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed about it. Anybody sane would be scared out of their minds right now, especially if they'd never experienced an earthquake like this. Hesitantly, he raised his head, first seeking out the Italian to make sure he was fine. "What about you?" He didn't dare look around. Not yet.

"I don't think anything is broken." Romano says quietly. Of course the other was freaking out. Romano is sure the other has never experienced an earthquake in his life and here he is thrown into the worst one in the world Romano is sure. Romano tries not to think about the rest of the room sure most of them are dead or injured beyond saving. He hears crying as he shifts under the rubble. "Hey you are supposed to be really strong right? Help me get this off of us. I doubt anyone will be coming to the rescue for a long time." Romano bets that most of New York has been decimated. He shifts pushing at the desk top trying to get it off of them.

Alfred bites his lips, adjusts his glasses back up his nose, and nods. He bends a knee under him and pushes the pieces of the desk and rubble off of them with a bit of effort. He stands up on shaking legs, offers the Italian some help up, and finally he looks around the room, though he tries his hardest not to take too much in. "H-hey," he says weakly, "Is anyone else - anyone... Is anyone else all right?" He hears crying and whimpering, and he strains to hear where it's coming from, but the ringing in his ears makes it hard to locate anyone.

The room is completely destroyed and so are the surrounding rooms. It looks like it came straight out of a disaster area. There is more crying and Romano is trying to pop his ears. Sometimes this helps with ringing. Not always, but sometimes. after all the ringing is caused by the hairs in the ear getting blown down in a flat position so if you pop your ears sometimes the hairs will straighten and the ringing will stop. He plugs his nose and gesturing for the other to copy him. He can't help anyone if he can't hear where the crying is coming from.

"Dude... what?" Alfred says, looking at him like /he/ was the stupid one. Still, he tries to pull through the mud in his brain, tries to figure out what he wants. Deciding he was being irrational by thinking the Italian was just trying to mess with him (especially after this crisis, come one Alfred, really?), he once again copied his actions, because the Italian seemed to know what he was doing. When his ears popped and the ringing stopped, he looked at the Italian. "Uh... cool," he said, then returned his attention to trying to figure out where people were so he could help them.

Romano rolled his eyes as his ears popped and the ringing mostly stopped. "Ok, be very careful Alfred. Remember there are people under this debris. Try to only step in clear areas." he instructs examining the ground. "If anyone can hear me call out here!" Romano yells out into the room. There are multiple cries of here but on one from the room they are in. a girl's voice crying out. Romano frowns. "Keep talking so we can find you!" he calls and the girl does as he says. Romano examines the floor not wanting to step on anyone if they were still alive. Or even if they were dead.

Alfred can't help but roll his eyes, because /duh/, of course he'd be careful about not stepping on anyone. Especially because they were all - especially because - there was only one 'here'. Only one person answered them and... Alfred felt like he was going to vomit. He tried not to linger too long in places where he thought he saw a dead body, or blood. Quickly but carefully he picked his way through the debris. He almost slips on occasion, but luckily he never falls. He distracts himself by talking to the girl. He thinks he recognizes her voice, but he can't tell who it is. "Hey, we're coming to get you okay? Me, I'm Alfred, you know? And, and the Italian guy." He asks the girl questions. Her name, did she have any pets, what courses was she taking, is she all right? He even manages to get a weak, pitiful laugh out of her. He tried not to cry for her.

Romano relaxes as he follows the other. He thought he would be useless but he was proving himself to be ok. He was glad. He didn't know how far the damage was but you could often tell how widespread the damage was by how long it was. So he figures the damage was a huge circle. He listens to the girl talk not liking how faint her voice is. He wonders if they will be able to save her or if her injuries are too severe. The girl answers the question in between sobs. She answers that she can't feel her legs. They are eventually right above her and they can see one of her bloody arms sticking out and Romano thinks he sees her hair. He bends down examining the area before deciding how best to get it off without hurting her. He grabs a side waiting for Alfred to grab as well to help him flip it.

Alfred's shaking again. He squeezes his eyes shut. "Hey, Kara, we're here. We, we're going to lift this off of you okay? Just hold on." This is a lot heavier than the desk and the debris covering them was. He grunts, and it feels like a long time, but eventually they're able to get the damn thing off of the girl. He refrains from gasping or crying out on horror when he sees her mangled body because god, does she realize how bad a state she's in? No. Of course not. She's scared out of her mind and thinks she's going to die. There's nothing he could do to make her believe she's wrong. She's going to die.

Romano is careful not to cover his mouth in horror and shock when he sees her. He knows they can't save her. But he smiles at her anyway as he leans down beside her looking into her wide terrified eyes. "Hey Kara. You are going to be just fine ok sweetie? I promise. You're a little bloody but it isn't bad." he lies to her perfectly a reassuring smile on his face. She relaxes under the gaze. "t-then w-why c-can't I f-feel my l-legs?" Kara whimpers out. Romano is prepared for this and brushes a kiss across her forehead a bit of blood coming away on his mouth. "It is just shock. It will wear off after a while ok?" she nods her head smiling a little. "t-thank you r-Romano." she says softly. "No problem." he responds. "We are going to go dig others out ok? You stay here and wait for the shock to wear off." she nods again just a little. "I am so t-tired r-Romano." she mumbles words starting to slur. "Go ahead and sleep." he encourages. She closes her eyes and Romano stands calling out again to see who the next is nearest. But tears start to swell in his eyes. He doesn't want to just leave her there but what can he do? He can't save her just hope for a painless passing.

Romano. That's the guy's name, then. It was a terrible thing, which probably made Alfred a terrible person; to push Kara out of his mind completely and latch on to that one thing. The Italian's name. She deserves better than that. He had wanted to make friends with her, he hardly knew her, but he knew she deserves better than that. He sweeps his gaze around the room, taking in the damage. His friends, his professor. They all deserve better than what he is giving them. His knees almost buckle underneath him at the weight of it. He can stay. Goodness knows he doesn't want to, but he can stay, talk to her. He gulps, voice stolen from him, and... He looks away. Tears fall down his face and he tries not to break down.

Romano looks at the man with pity. He wants to cry as well but knows that you can't break down till rescue efforts are over. So he just pats him on the back a little before continuing onward looking for the next voice. They successfully save at least three people though Romano is sure one will die later. Both of the others stumble away searching for friends or trying to make it home. They can see black smoke in the air signaling that fires have started all over the city.

Alfred is relieved when they manage to save some people. With a shaking voice, he wishes them all the best when they wander off to find friends and family. Selfishly, he doesn't want them to leave. He knows he'll feel better and safer with more people around him. That's probably the only reason he hasn't strayed far from Romano's side. Yet as he watches them go, he takes a sharp breath and fumbles around his pockets, looking for his phone. He needs to try to get a hold of his own friends and family. He needs to know they're all right. Hell, he even calls up his two exes that are somewhere on campus, one who hates him and the other he's still good friends with. "Come on, come on, dammit." He speaks under his breath, bouncing on the balls of his feet. All he gets is a dial-tone, and then that stupid automated voice telling him he can't get a hold of anyone. "Fuck!" He shouts. He tries again, curses when his shaking hands keep pressing the wrong buttons. "Son of a bitch!" He gives up, pockets the phone, and - and he has to go, right now, he has to look for his friends closest to him, and then he has to go home with them. The only thing that remotely brought him some peace was the knowledge that his parents were on the other side of the fucking country. At least they're safe...

Romano frowns. "You aren't going to get any cell reception. An earthquake that bad most likely took out all of the cell towers in a 50-100 mile radius. Maybe further. I'm not sure. I have never heard of one this bad." Romano has no family in the state or even in any of the states. His twin Feliciano was in Italy and so were his parents and grandfather. They hadn't really approved of him moving to America but then again no one had. "Hey? Do you have a mirror?" he asks as he follows the other. He doesn't know where he is going but he has nowhere to go so he may as well stick close to the other. "And where are you going?"

"I need to go find my friends, too." Alfred snaps. "And then we're going home." Shit, what if he didn't have a home to go back to? What if it was demolished, too? He slows down his pace, shoots Romano a look. "Sorry." He says. The last thing Alfred needs is a fight with a guy, and he knows better than to take his anger out on someone undeserving of it, no matter how much he wants to. He sighs, slows down his pace. "No. Why do you need one?" Kara probably had one... His mind supplied unhelpfully. He viciously tramped those sorts of morbid thoughts away.

Romano stops and looks down. Alfred had to go find his friends. He wouldn't want him tagging along. Well that was fine. And then they were going home. Well that was fine to. Wasn't like Romano would be able to make it home. Romano shakes his head. "It is a signaling device. If you have a mirror you can use it to catch the suns reflation and direct it creating a kind of laser that will let planes and other people know where you are." he explains. "I will let you get to it them." Romano says mumbling a little as he turned away. Of course he didn't want him along. After all Romano wasn't his friend. Romano didn't have friends. He was just a burden on other people. He starts to walk away unsure what he should do now. Guess he would just keep searching for survivors.

Alfred mentally rolled his eyes again. Just 'signaling device' would have been enough an explanation for him. He'd seen enough war-survival-action movies and played enough games to get it. Did the guy (Romano, Romano, don't forget his name's Romano) think he was stupid or something? Jeez. He hated people who underestimated him. "W-where are you going?" He stammered, getting anxious when Romano turned in the opposite direction. "You - are your friends in that direction? I thought - we could - y'know... Stick together..." But why would they? Alfred had let the others go off, he hadn't tried to convince them to stay together, not when they had people to go to, people to find. Romano really shouldn't be any different.

Romano froze. "Idiot. I have no friends and all of my family is in Italy. I have no one to look for." he says softly. He did think the other was stupid but he didn't know the other that well either. But he did think it was a good idea to stick together. "Yeah. I suppose we could stick together. But we should really find a mirror. And why don't you tell me about the people we are looking for?"

"I'm not an idiot." Alfred says. This time he does roll his eyes. He continued moving along once Romano was more or less walking by his side. "Well, at least they're safe." He amended. They remained in silence for a few minutes, while Alfred gathered his thoughts. Thinking about his friends simultaneously brought him worry and ease. "Let's see: There's Mattie. Matthew. He's my best friend. Then there's Ivan, Toris, Liz, Kiku... Also my exes, Arthur and Natalia." As soon as Alfred started he just rolled on, babbling about his friends. It really helped to calm him somewhat, so much that his mind began to wander with thoughts of them. His voice lowered into something soft and nostalgic once his enthusiasm died down. At this point, he didn't care if Romano was listening or cared at all about what he was saying. God, he hoped all of them were all right.

Romano followed along listening to Alfred chatter on. He knew Kiku. He was a sweet boy. But he didn't really like Ivan he was terrifying. "Do you know what classes they had around this time? We can go look for them." Romano offers. He knows he would want to run off searching for his friends immediately if he had any so he saw nothing wrong with helping Alfred look for his.

"I think... I think Liz should've been waiting around the gym for her swimming course. Matt and Ivan should have been in some math class, in the section across where we are. They're probably the closest. Kiku's in an art class in the building behind them. Toris and Natalia are in, um. I don't know what they're in right now, but I know the building. And Arthur..." Shit, where the hell was he? They had a nasty break-up before the semester had started, Arthur rather coldly disconnected all ties with him, and so he never found out his schedule. That stupid bastard... "One of the other's might know about him," he mumbled, trying not to worry. "So, Matt and Ivan first, then Kiku, then Toris and Natalia, then Liz, and maybe we'll run into Arthur along the way." And hopefully more people other than them.

Romano nodded. "Alright. Lead the way as you know where the classes are." Romano says gently to the other. Truthfully he feels they will be lucky if they even find one or two of them still alive. But if Liz had been outside when it happened there was a chance she had survived as not as much debris would have been available to fall on her and kill her. But those inside the buildings? Especially those with no earthquake training? Highly unlikely. But he wasn't going to tell the other that.

"Matt! Ivan!" Alfred called out as soon as they made it to the building. He ran around to the closest stairs only to find it piled with rubble and the first twenty steps missing. Groaning in his throat, he ran around to the second set of stairs. They had better luck here. "Matt! Ivan!" He spared only a brief glance to make sure Romano was behind him, then he started to climb. It was a daunting task. It took forever to reach the second floor, and it was difficult to get inside, but he pushed on, occasionally looking behind him to check on Romano. He ignored the fact he couldn't hear anyone else. No groaning, no shouts for help... Surely not everyone could've... right? "Matt! Iv-,"

"Al?" A rough voice called back to him.

"Matt! Where are you? Is Ivan with you? Anyone else?"

"One more door down, Al. We can't open the door, is it blocked? Ivan's with me, but he got injured. He can't walk. It's just us."

Romano followed along surprised that a second floor was standing at all. He frowned at the first set of stairs and shivered at how silent the area was. He had never heard of an earthquake killing so many people. But then again he had never heard of an earthquake in New York. And the buildings in New York were built for snow and not earthquakes. So of course the death toll would be a lot higher than Romano was used to. But he still didn't like it. Not one bit. He followed him up the stairs shocked again that it is still standing and let out a sigh of relief when he hears the voice calling back to them. The door was indeed blocked but Romano is pretty sure they can unblock it pretty easily. He was more worried about the injury. "Yeah the door is blocked!" he calls back to them. "Can you tell me about his injury while we clear the area?" he asked as he stepped forward to start clearing it. Alfred seemed to have crazy luck.

Alfred sighed, entirely relieved Matt and Ivan were all right. More or less. "That's Romano, a guy from my Italian class. We're the only ones, too. B-but we did see some people, so..." Alfred stopped his babbling and helped Romano get the rubble away from the door while Matthew talked, surprisingly calm.

"His foot and ankle caught under some debris when he pushed me aside. It's not broken, but it's swollen pretty badly." As soon as the rubble was pushed aside, Alfred threw open the door and barged inside. Matthew knelt next to Ivan who leaned against the wall, injured foot outstretched. In the tiny clearing they sat in, Matthew had his back to the rest of the class. Looking at it, Alfred could admit he was surprised anyone was left alive at all. He sighed and rushed to their side.

"Hey man, looking good!" He chirped half-heartedly to Ivan.

"Shut the fuck up or I break your foot." Ivan glared. They both looked pale and ragged, but otherwise... they were fine.

Romano rolls his eyes at Alfred's babbling. He decides not to point out the fact that he knows both of them. Even though Ivan was terrifying as all get out Romano actually kind of liked matt. He was a good person. He stepped in carefully surveying the rubble. At that moment they hear a loud creaking noise and Romano pales. "The floor is going to cave. The supports are giving out. We need to get out right now." he ignores Ivan's threat and bends down to look at it. Luckily matt was right and it wasn't broken. Romano searched for two pieces of wood and then some cloth. He sighed and reached over and pulled some off of the shirt of one of the other dead students in the room. He then turns to Ivan trying to ignore his twisting stomach and splints up his foot. "That should help but try not to put too much weight on it. Careful now we need to get out."

Alfred paled. Ignoring how disturbing Matthew's calm seemed to be for the moment, he and Matt helped Ivan to his feet once the splint was in place. Crap, getting over the rubble was going to be difficult. "You look like you are about to piss." Ivan commented to Alfred, wincing as he was helped over the rubble. They tried to hurry without disturbing the ground too much, as they didn't want it collapsing on them before they got out of the building safely.

"Man, I think I already did." Alfred shot back, even though it wasn't true.

"You probably need to wear diapers for adults." Ivan retaliated. They bantered back and forth easily, falling into a sort of routine. Even Matthew got in on it when he could get a comment in, which was a bit of a relief. It occurred to Alfred that Matthew's calm might be related to some form of shock, be he didn't know well enough about that to tell correctly. He just hoped Matthew snapped out of it soon.

"Come one, just a bit farther guys. We're almost outta here."

Romano listened to the banter frowning. And these guys were friends? It sounded more like they hated each other. And Romano was pretty sure he would have noticed if Alfred had pissed himself. They are almost out of the building when Romano spots a small compact on the ground. It appears to have fallen out of the purse beside what looks like a girls arm. They have already passed it when he notices it and he makes sure the others are out of the building before he turns running to grab the small item before the building collapsed.

As soon as they were in the clear (climbing down this stairs had been a complete bitch), Alfred and Matthew set Ivan down to rest. "Seriously, though. Are you guys okay?" He asked worriedly. He squeezed Matthew's shoulder. Matthew, thankfully, responded to him. He didn't smile, but he looked like he was trying just as heard as Alfred not to cry or break down. Ivan lifted his hand flippantly and let it drop to the ground. He was okay, but really tired. Alfred smiled at them, glad he had them around and that they were safe. He told them the plan, they'd get moving once they all caught their breaths. Alfred looked behind him, remembering Romano suddenly, but he didn't see him. "Romano?" The building was extremely close to collapsing, he wasn't still inside was he? "Romano!"

Romano had to shift some debris from the area before he could actually reach the compact. He cut his arm on a loose board and cusses in Italian as he continues to work. He would look at the injury later. He finally frees the compact when he sees the support sway. He cusses again though under his breath this time as he works his way out of the building. He is almost out when it comes down on him. He jumps out of the door as he had been right there and only gets hit by a small amount of debris. When the dust from the building clears he looks up to see if the group had just left him there the compact still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Shit, Romano, what the hell were you doing in there? I thought you were right behind us!" Alfred shouted frantically as he ran up to him. He grabbed his arm, practically dragged Romano back to where he left his friends. "Jeez, man, you all right? You hurt?"

Romano is alarmed by the others worry over him. Why should he be worried? "I am fine." he says easily pulling his arm away shifting so hopefully the other won't see the blood. "I was getting this." he says holding up the small compact for the others to see. Its outside was a cracked picture of two polar bears playing in the snow. He flipped open showing the perfect inside mirror.

"Stupid, you couldn't have waited? Natalia and Liz probably have one." Alfred groaned, running his palm over his face. "Great, you have your mirror." He half-turned, brushing his fingers to Romano's shoulder to get his attention. "Ah, well. Come on. Kiku's next." As he walked back to the pair waiting for them, this time making sure Romano was at his side, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Something about Kiku. Something important. Damn, what the hell was it. Matthew was already helping Ivan to his feet. He had one arm slung over his shoulders, and Alfred quickly took his other arm to lift some of Ivan's weight off of Matthew, who wasn't as strong as Alfred. "We're going for Kiku next. Um, is there anyone either of you two want to find? By the way, please tell me one of you knows where Arthur might be?"

"No one I care too much about." Ivan said. Matthew replied the same. They probably did have friends, but Alfred knew for a fact they weren't as close to their other friends as they were to each other. It had always been just the eight of them, seven if Alfred excluded Arthur, but he wouldn't.

"As far as I know, Arthur was supposed to be on his way to the science building from the soccer field. If we do run into him, it should be between here and Liz." Alfred nodded, and they fell into science, though he heard Matthew try to make conversation with Romano.

Romano follows along holding the compact close scowling at the other. He didn't know how important a mirror was! And he was pretty sure Liz wouldn't have has a mirror on the way to swimming. After all you didn't wear make up to swim. He flushed when the other touched his shoulder. He was Italian and yes they tended to show affection but Romano had never been fully comfortable with it. He chatted with Mathew happily as he liked Mathew. They had taken a course together last semester. That had been the closest he had ever come to being friends with someone at this school. They are almost to the fallen art building when the ground starts to shake again. "Aftershock!" Romano calls out. He gestures for them to get down just in case though he doesn't see anything that could fall on them besides the trees.

"Oh, fuck you guys!" Ivan groaned as Matthew and Alfred did as told, thus dragging him down with them. He hadn't had a chance to brace himself, so a bit of pain shot up viciously through his leg. The aftershock died out after a few heart-stopping moments. Alfred apologized out of reflex, not really caring. If it meant surviving then Ivan would just have to deal with the damn pain.

Romano relaxes when the aftershock dies out and he stands moving over to help the others get to their feet. "Sorry." He says to Ivan. "We can raid a drug store later on and get you some pain killers." He says to him before turning back to al and Matt. "Ok. So Kiku is in this building right? Where is ha classroom does anybody know?" He asks softly.

"That's what I don't remember." Alfred said.

"Isn't there an underground level?" Matthew said after a moment's silence. He reached up to force Ivan's head down so he could better meet Alfred's eyes. Alfred frowned at him, eyes flickering over Matthew's face, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Once the pieces clicked into place, Alfred's stomach dropped.

"He's - he's down there isn't he?" He croaked. Although... Kiku's from Japan. They're always having earthquake's there right? He was probably better equipped than anyone on their group, besides Romano it seemed, to survive in something like this.

"Maybe we're lucky and he decided he needed to take piss and left class." Ivan suggested, voice a bit muffled. His head was still down.

"What the hell is it with you and taking pisses?" Matthew voiced Alfred's thoughts exactly.

Romano looked at them. If Kiku was in the underground level than he had very little chance of surviving. Not because the ground above them would collapse though that was a possibility, but because the entrances get blocked so badly. It was almost impossible to conduct a rescue of anyone underground. Not to mention there tended to be lots of chemicals and boilers in the underground levels and if something burst the gases will kill those trapped down there. He listened to them banter and spoke up to the whole group, "possible he is so damn obsessed with pissing because he needs to?" he offers. "Though he might need help taking it. You willing Alfred?" he says as he glances at the art building. He doesn't know this area at all and waited for someone to point to the entrance to the underground area.

Alfred actually laughed. Even Matthew snickered. Ivan told them all to shut up and tried to shove him off. The slightest movement caused him pain, however, so he quickly stopped. Along the way, miraculously so, Alfred caught glimpses of people here and there, a few pairs or small groups. He always called out to them, and they responded. So far, most of the few people they'd seen were okay. Good. That was good. A few was better than none, right? He made sure to wish them all good luck.

"I think this is it." Alfred said, when they paused at the top of the stairs to the entrance to the level below. Matthew agreed. "We're gonna put you down, Ivan. Don't go anywhere."

"So what now?" Matthew asked of Romano, since he seemed to know a little more than they did about this to get around.

"Well first things first. Was there only one room down there or multiple?" Romano asks Mathew since he seems to know more about the area than Alfred did. Granted Romano didn't think it was hard to know more than Alfred. The entire stair area is caved in but there isn't a sinkhole which means that the bottom floors didn't cave in. so as long as no pipelines were broken they had a chance to save them. He bent down sniffing the debris. He didn't smell anything right away that was odd but that didn't always mean anything. He turns to them. Still waiting for Matthews answer.

"Multiple." Matthew said after a slight pause. He remembered Kiku telling them one the weekend of the first week that he wandered up and down the hall thrice before he found his class. He had come down from the opposite side and some rude students were no help either. "I think he was the first room on this end. Left side." Beside Matthew, as Alfred listened to their conversation, he was busy stretching his arms, getting ready to do some heavy lifting if he had to. He really hoped Kiku and others were okay down there.

Romano frowned. That means there is more likely to be a pipe that can bust. "Ok. Well I don't smell sulfur or anything so I think there is a high possibility they are ok down there. May have fared better than us up here." he says as he starts to carefully shift the debris out of the way. "Be careful the ceiling could cave at any time and if you smell anything strange you need to get back to surface immediately because it means everyone down there is dead."

"Way to keep hope alive man!" Alfred faux cheers. The three of them got to work. Still, Alfred heeds Romano's directions. When they finally reach the ground, he goes ahead, keeping Matthew and Romano behind him. Even if Romano knew what he was doing better than him, that just meant he'd be more valuable alive than dead, he'd be able to keep everyone alive longer than Alfred could, no matter how much it wounded his pride to admit it, even to himself. He had a vague understanding of what Romano meant. Some kind of fatal gas. He thinks he remembers reading an article about it or hearing something like it on the news or in some show. He sighs, and has to use his whole body to try to get the door open. It's a bit damaged.

Romano follows down the hall which is barely damaged even if it looks a bit unsteady. He cautiously sniffs trying to detect everything before if kills them. He watches him try to pry open the door. "Is this Kiku's class room?" he asked Mathew softly still glancing around nervously.

"Yeah," Matthew said. He joins Alfred so they could hurry, he didn't want to take any chances. With both their weight, they get the door open. Alfred yelped in triumph as he stumbled in, and yelled for Kiku, not paying attention to anything else. "Kiku!"

The room is dark as all the lights had gone out during the earthquake, Romano rolls his eyes at Alfred. He takes it back. Alfred was more of an idiot than he realized. After a moments silence a soft voice calls out of the dark "al-kun?" Kiku's voice asks. A moment later a gentle hand touches his arm and Alfred can see his faint outline. There is a cheer resounding in the room. Most of the occupants here had survived since the room hadn't caved and being an art room they had a very strong table to hide under so falling debris didn't really hit any of them. Romano smiles in relief as the students start stumbling out of the room.

(What do you think? Should I keep going with this? Reviews appreciated!)


	2. Search and, Death

Alfred couldn't help but think this had been relatively easy. He was positive they all could've gotten out alive if they worked together. Dammit. He just laughs, and brings Kiku in for a quick, tight hug, knowing his demure friend wasn't fond of them but would tolerate it just for him. "You scared me half to death, man! We thought you were a goner for sure." And of course Matthew had to ruin the moment.

"There's a few more classes down here that I think we need to get to right away. You can smooch him later, Al."

"I'm not- No!" Alfred complained. He pushed Kiku outside first, fighting down his embarrassed flush. "Ivan's waiting upstairs with an injured foot. He's like right there. You've been down here long enough, we'll be out in a jiffy, all right?"

Kiku allowed the hug blushing but says nothing. He smiles at Mathew glad to see he is well as well. Truthfully Kiku had thought they would be a goner as well. It was pure luck the ceiling hadn't caved in on them. He stumbles out and nods his head. "Hai. I will go sit with him. Be careful. We smelt something strange earlier." he says softly as a warning. He nods at Romano before heading up the stairs searching for Ivan.

Romano nods back and frowns at Mathew's words. He wonders if Alfred has a crush on the small Japanese male. He wouldn't be surprised Kiku was very pretty if Romano thought about it. He shrugged more worried about the strange smell Kiku had mentioned. He heads for another door starting to struggle with it. When he is sure Alfred isn't listening he asks Mathew, "Does Alfred like Kiku like that?"

Matthew glances at Romano briefly, asking a silent question that he keeps to himself. "Not really. I mean, he probably thinks Kiku's cute, sure. Alfred likes pretty people, but Kiku... isn't really his type." Matthew doesn't really know why he's telling Romano this, but the conversation sort of ends there as the door gives way and students come pouring out. "Hurry on out of here everyone, don't push or shove! We don't want anybody to get trampled on!" He said as loudly as he could over the commotion of crying, cheering, hysterical people. Alfred was halfway through the door he decided to take on himself, and Matthew and Romano didn't have to help when they finished theirs. Alfred had directed the students inside and they got themselves out while he moved on to the next one. Romano and Matthew moved on to their next door once they made sure everyone had got out safely. It was when they reach the last door did Matthew start to smell something odd, and it was steadily getting stronger. Matthew coughed. At least they'd be out of there any moment now.

Romano had nodded in response to Mathew's answer and moved on to the next door. He frowned when he smelled the gas. He shakes his head. That as to strong. The people in that room couldn't be alive. And if they open the door they will release the gas and get themselves killed. He didn't want to leave in case anyone is still alive in there but he couldn't risk the lives of those who were already alive and out. He pulls on Alfred. "We have to get out. They can't be alive."

Alfred frowned deeply at Romano, almost glaring, and he shrugged him off. "Are you crazy, you can't know that?" He tugged on the handle of the door. Something about him was tense, but Matthew could see he was either in denial or inwardly panicking simply at the thought of deliberately leaving people behind for dead. Matthew coughed again, started to feel a bit light-headed, but grabbed Alfred's hands to stop his tugging.

"He's - he's right, Al." He waited for Alfred to turn around and yell at him, hit him, call him a stupid coward for agreeing with Romano, agreeing to abandon these people and run. All Alfred did was make a strangled noise in his throat. "No way, there's no chance anyone's alive. It's impossible. You... you can't abandon those already dead, you hear me? There's nothing else we can do for them." He hoped Alfred would believe him. Matthew had no idea if someone was alive or not, but it was easier to pretend he knew they were dead. It made their choice to leave for their own sake that much easier. He hoped Alfred believed him.

Finally, Alfred's grip around the door handle slackened, and Matthew used that chance to rip him away from the door and drag him out of the building.

Romano followed quickly and then encouraged everyone to move away from this area as quickly as possible. After all Romano was pretty sure the gas he had smelled was pretty explosive and could go off at any moment. And if that happens the gas will spread to the upper levels and catch any unlucky people. He sighs a little as it seems this strange Americans amazing luck was in play once more. If they had been even a few minutes later that gas would have killed everyone down there.

Kiku frowns when he gives these instructions and stands pulling Ivan to his feet instructing him to keep his foot in the air. He had been looking it over but would have to finish that later. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Alfred, tiredly, took up Ivan. He looked to Matthew for his help again, but he - "Matt? Mattie, what's wrong?" He was doubled over off to the side, covering his mouth with his hand. Tightly from the looks of it. His chest expanded, like he was heaving. He gave Ivan back to Kiku and ran over to kneel by him. "Matt, do you have your inhaler?" He asked, calmly as he could. The last thing Matthew needed was for him to freak out and obnoxiously fuss over him. Matthew didn't respond in any way for a moment, but his breathing eased somewhat.

"I - lost it. But I think I'll be fine. Just got a little nauseous and dizzy."

"The gas? Romano and I seem to be fine..." Alfred said. Matthew shrugged. "Oh... Your asthma probably makes you more sensitive... Well, hopefully we'll get a move on soon. We can find you something when we go to the pharmacy, yeah?" Another moment, and Matthew straightened up, remaining quiet the rest of the time as they moved along, and while Alfred explained to Kiku what was going on.

"Is there anyone you want to look for or anywhere you have to go, Kiku?"

Kiku watches the other with worry. They were all friends and it was hard for him to see Mathew like this. But he knew the other needed an inhaler and just hoped they were able to acquire one before Mathew had a major attack. Romano is a bit worried as well as Mathew had been the closest thing to a friend he had here. "Ok. So we need to add inhaler to our list of things to find. I'm sure there is one around here somewhere so keep a look out for it. Oh yeah. And backpacks. Not just any old plain backpacks but good sturdy ones. That will last a long time and hold a lot of stuff. And I know this is a little morbid but... remember that if they are dead they can't use it anymore so we may as well take it."

No one really said anything. Alfred paled a bit and Matthew felt nauseous all over again, and Ivan was unusually quiet. Despite that, it seemed everyone accepted reluctantly. To break the silence and tension, Alfred asked Kiku again, "Is there anyone you want to look for or anywhere you have to go, Kiku?" Having a goal and a destination made Alfred feel less lost and directionless, and who knew when help would arrive. Having something to do helped distract him.

Kiku is shaking little but he shakes his head. "n-no. Just to find the others. Wasn't liz-chan at swimming?" he says trying to push his thoughts away from what Romano had said. Romano just shrugs. He knows it isn't pleasant but you got to do what you got to do. And Romano is sure that help won't be coming for a long time. They are still walking when the ground shakes but this time there is a loud resounding boom that goes with it and more people scream as the basement area explodes behind them. Kiku pales even more knowing how close he came to being in there when that happened.

"Yeah, if nothing happened to her, she might not be there though." Liz was a tough girl. She wasn't the type to sit around waiting for help if she didn't need it. Hopefully, if she really was all right, she was at least in the area. Her and Arthur, as well as Toris and Natalia. Alfred couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't be all right, despite the painfully obvious reason. Alfred had always been lucky. He may or may not really just how lucky of a man he was, but it was just a fact. Alfred was lucky. And because of that, all of his friends would come out of this more or less unscathed.

He was sure of it.

On the other hand, Romano is just waiting for the other's luck to run out. He knows there is no way anyone can be this lucky. But he doesn't want to tell him that. Of see the others face when he realizes it. But then again maybe Romano was being pessimistic? After all maybe they will find everyone and then help will come and everything will be fine and dandy? Romano has to stop himself from snorting as they continue to walk. Kiku just silently helps carry Ivan to get some of the pressure off of Mathew so he doesn't have to worry about this. He isn't aware of this but he shares a similar thought process to Romano. After all he had seen earthquakes in japan. Romano is trying to remember which friends would be closest, Toris or Natalia, from the list Alfred had told him when the group hears a familiar girl's voice calling out loudly, "ok! On the count of three lift! One... two... THREE!"

"Speak of the devil." Ivan said lightly, raising his head in interest. Alfred and Matthew sighed as some weight lifted off both their shoulders, Alfred's especially. Almost there, they were so close. Just three more to go.

"Let's hurry, we should see if anybody needs help." Alfred said determinedly, feeling extremely hopeful.

Kiku laughs a little. "I don't think she would appreciate being compared to the devil." Kiku says slightly chastisingly to Ivan. Romano just shakes his head in wonder. How in the world was this person alive? How the hell did Alfred have so much luck? They all pick up the pace and when they come into view it is to see Liz in charge of multiple other students and she is preforming a rescue effort. As they come forward they see her pull another crying girl out of the water. Since she had been headed to swimming she is dressed in athletic shorts and just her swim bikini top. Her hair is pulled into a tight ponytail and there is a long bloody gash down the side of her face but d=she is moving quickly and as if otherwise she is fine.

"Not comparing. She is," Ivan insisted about his friend. And with the gash and blood on her face, it didn't seem like a far stretch. Alfred stared at her in amazement. He knew it. He just knew it. In his excitement - not only because his friend is alive and apparently a complete badass (not that he or anyone never knew this), there were lots of other survivors as well - he waves his arm vigorously in the air, tears in his eyes, and shouts out for her.

"Hey! Liz! Over here!"

"Al, can't you wait till she's finished?"

"Liz!"

Kiku shakes his head. "And I still don't think she will appreciate that. May even hurt you." he warns the other before shaking his head at Alfred. Yes it was great she was ok but couldn't he see she was busy rescuing people? He shouldn't interrupt her!

Romano just watches a little jealously. It makes him wish he had friends so that he could feel that joy at learning they were ok.

Liz looks up and waves other arm still tight around the other girl. "Hey al! I'm glad you are all ok! And matt! And Kiku!" she completely ignores Ivan. "Come over here and help me! I'm searching for Toris!"

Matthew stays behind with Ivan, with the explanation that he shouldn't over-exert himself with the way he was having trouble breathing. He doesn't want to make it any worse. So just the three of them go to help.

"Natalia should be with Toris, they had lass in the same building." Alfred informs her, heart pounding with excitement. "Any sign of Arthur?" His excitement died down a bit with his own question, but he ignored it and kept it to himself. So what if a very small part of him hesitated to see him, hoped he was okay but never found him? The greater part of him, the determined part that worried for Arthur's safety, far exceeded that feeling. He wouldn't let that guilt consume him. "Shit, Liz, I know you're tough, but even you need to get that checked out right away."

Romano and Kiku follow behind al both shaking their heads at al's enthusiasm. Liz shakes her head, "one question at a time al! Geesh! No I haven't seen Arthur yet but I'm pretty sure he is fine. He was out at soccer and there aren't any trees out there. I'm sure he is working his way toward the school buildings as we speak. And yes Natalia and toris where in the same building. This one to be exact. I'm a little worried I haven't heard from either of them. But there were a lot of survivors in this building so I am hopeful! And who would I get to check it out? You see any doctors?"

"But Matt said he would've been on campus by the time it happened... Whatever, yeah, one thing at a time." Alfred rolled his eyes. "At least clean it up, you don't want an infection, or to pass out. Which, I don't think you should be exerting yourself with that kind of injury anyway! You could pass out or something... Which I've already said, but. Yeah." Alfred sighed, took a breath to calm himself - sometimes he hated his tendency to babble when excited or nervous or scared -, and smiled brightly but softly at her. "Really glad you're okay, though. We all are." He turned sideways to give her a better view of their friends hanging back, pointing at them. "Even Ivan's happy!"

Liz listens to him amused. She was used to his tendency to babble. She stood the girl still latched onto her body up and pushed her along. "I keep wiping the blood away but we couldn't find any Band-Aids. And I won't pass out promise!" she says brightly to him. "And idiot, the soccer fields are on campus! So he was on campus just out there instead of over here! Once we dig toris and Natalia out we can go search for him." she says as she waves over at Ivan finally acknowledging his presence. She then turns, "Nat! Nat can you hear me!" she calls out as she continues to dig through the rubble.

Kiku has also started to search softly calling out both of their names. Romano doesn't really remember what these two looked like and it not really sure he had known either of them and so he just helps clearing the area and some of the other students pulling people out.

"No, I meant as in inside campus! Over here! I'm not an idiot!" He tried to explain, did no one know what his schedule was? But she was already wandering away from him calling for Natalia. He grew frustrated, but eventually realized that Natalia and Toris were the immediate problem. Sighing, he began asking students about Toris and Natalia, describing them when people didn't seem to recognize the names. Descriptions didn't help much either. Alfred was about to give up, about to suggest they weren't here at all and were probably looking for them (ignoring the other, more likely possibility). "Nat! Toris!" He tried again, once more.

Liz continues to look as well but another student had overheard them talking about the soccer field and had walked up to Liz. She listened to him and grew pale. How was that possible? She turns and gestures to the others. "Al!" she calls hurrying over to him. "Someone just told me the fields are gone." she says softly. "Like a crack opened in the ground and swallowed the fields up. They don't exist anymore. He said he saw it happen and that the players couldn't get out of the way and most fell in." she relays the information with a shaky voice. Kiku hears this and pales. Arthur can't have fallen in could he? Kiku silently prays that Arthur had been fighting with the new soccer star, Lukas had transferred to New York this year and Arthur hated him. They were constantly fighting and had been late to class many times because of it. So hopefully they had been fighting and never made it out there. Romano continues searching for the missing to taking over calling the names.

Alfred... Alfred lost it for a moment. "Well he's fine, 'cause he wasn't even on the goddamn field in the first place, I told you this already!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. He raked his hand through his hair, tried to pace but it seemed like he didn't even know how to do that properly. Ironic, since it was a nervous habit. Alfred already couldn't stay still very long, unless he had to, and it just got worse the more anxious he was.

Matthew, who had joined them a while ago, mostly to make sure the people Romano helped out were all right, since that was the most he could do, sighed as Alfred stormed off but remained in sight of them. "Let him cool off. We can get mad at him later." He advised. To put it plainly, he was really concerned about Alfred. Alfred was an optimistic person, sure, but in light of the situation, he seemed to be trying too hard to cling to that optimism. Hopefully his judgment wouldn't be impaired that he'd wind up doing something reckless or stupid. Alfred wasn't an idiot, but... he definitely could be at times, especially when he wasn't emotionally stable.

That was one of the reasons he wasn't fond of Arthur, himself. He always made Alfred angry or hurt, emotionally unstable, and thus, stupid. Like now. Honestly? Matthew didn't care if they found Arthur or not...

Romano just shakes his head. "I don't care what he does. He isn't my responsibility." Romano mutters watching the other. Kiku and Liz start to search again listening to Mathew's advice that they should leave him alone. He needs to calm down. Poor boy is probably freaking out right now. Liz sighs. The love in this group was so screwed up. It always seemed that Alfred was still in love with Arthur. It is Kiku who spots the platinum blond hair peeking out from under what looks like a desk. "I think I found Nat!" he calls out trying to push the stuff off of their friend.

Nat appeared to be either unconscious or dead. Though Kiku tried not to think of the other option. Liz and Romano hurry over to help him. Romano notices that she seems to be holding someone's hand. A very very bloody hand.

"Arthur's fine." Ivan tells Alfred. He had heard Alfred's shout, watched as Alfred paced agitatedly for a bit, until he finally decided he was too exhausted to stand and be angry at the same time, so he went to dump himself next to Ivan. Ivan had thought he looked pathetic.

"Can you not?" Alfred grumbles, voice muffled by his fists. "Just shut-up. I don't want to hear."

"Ungrateful American brat." Ivan mutters, punching Alfred in the arm. "You're no good to anyone like this."

Alfred does his best to rub his arm discreetly. "What the hell do you mean? Are we even on the same page here?" Ivan would have cursed Alfred, but Kiku's shout had their heads snapping in that direction instantly.

Alfred jumps up to his feet. He looks back down at Ivan, meeting his eyes for a moment, before he sprints off to join the rest of the group. "You found her? Is she...?" Alfred cuts himself off as he catches sight of what they are looking at. Gulping, he crouches down, shakes her shoulder. "Nat? Nat? Can you hear me?" For a few heart-stopping moments, there's nothing, but then he sees movement behind her almost translucent eyelids, and then she groans. Alfred sighs with relief, tries to pull her out. Natalia's eyes fly open. She gasps and coughs, rolls to her stomach. Her eyes are wide, looking around as if looking for something. Alfred tries to get her attention, but she doesn't seem to hear him either. Instead, when she turns her head away from him, into the rubble, she wheezes,

"Toris?" It's then that Alfred notices the lifeless hand in hers. Horrified, he immediately backs away. Stares. He knows. He know what's coming next, but - but! "Toris?" She hisses again in her scratchy voice.

She tugs on the hand, grabs it with both hands, tugs again, "Toris?!"

"Nat. Nat, you-," Alfred tries to say, tries to move, but he can't do anything.

"Toris!" She shrieks.

Liz had run over when she saw Nat get up and had hurried over to her side. She just stood in shock as she slowly realized what was happening. She covered her mouth trying not to cry before she bent down and grabbed her friend around the waist pulling her away, "there's nothing you can do Nat!" She tells her voice shaking as she hauls the girl out of the debris.

Kiku just shakes as he watches the scene unfold. Toris couldn't actually be dead could he? Surely he was just unconscious! Kiku bends down carefully in the debris and starts to uncover their lifeless friend. When he has uncovered a good portion of him he feels for a pulse. A breath. Anything. After a moment he stands and shakes his head. He would have to accept it. Toris is actually dead. He looks down as he feels tears swell up. Surely it is not shameful to cry in front of people in a situation like this?

Romano watched from a distance and shakes his head when he catches on to what has happened. "I guess his luck finally ran out." he mutters to himself. He doesn't want to intrude on the moment of grieving for the group of friends and so he continues to help out other groups.

Alfred remains stuck, watching as Natalia, usually so calm and thoroughly kempt, struggled against Elizaveta, as if she can't recognize her as a friend. Suddenly Natalia seems to give up, let her weight carry her down as she sobs behind her hand, still looking back to Toris. She's shaking her head, mumbling what sounds like 'no' over and over again until she can't cry anymore and just shakes in Elizaveta's arms. It's then Alfred forces himself to move, bends by the girls' side. "I can take her, Liz," he offers, "leave her with Ivan and Matt." She'll at least be as far away from here as possible, even if it isn't that far.

Liz nods and carefully hands her friend over to al. the shock that there friend is dead hasn't yet kicked in even though Kiku is sitting on the ground his face in his hands as he cries softly. Kiku had never been a loud crier. Romano understands that this boy is more important to them than the other people here. So he starts to fully uncover his body. Liz leans over to help though after a few minutes her own tears start to all. Kiku can't just sit there watching and he stands turning to follow al and Nat back over to matt and Ivan. He still couldn't believe it.

Ivan is staring at them expectantly when he sees them arriving. He frowns at the sight of Natalia in Alfred's arms. Natalia, usually so self-reliant and proud, willingly being carried. Or perhaps not so much willingly, as she doesn't even seem to know she's being moved at all. His eyes flicker over everyone's face and he knows. He breathes deeply, looks to the ground, some rubble, anywhere but them. Ivan, in his disbelief, wraps his arm around Natalia when Alfred sets her down, barely acknowledges Matthew slumping next to his other side.

"I'm sorry, Ivan..."

"Me, too." He mutters quietly. Next thing he knows, Alfred's consoling Kiku, then reluctantly going back to the others.

After being consoled by Alfred Kiku leans into the others for once willing to be touched and comforted. His countries expectations didn't really matter all that much in this situation. His friend was dead. He leans into Ivan rubbing at his eyes furiously.

Romano and Liz have successfully uncovered toris's body. It looks as if tors passed on trying to save Natalia's life. Romano looks up at all worriedly sure the other would break down at any minute like Liz who is furiously wiping away her tears.

"What should we do with him?" Romano asks softly awkwardly patting Liz on the back.

Alfred sighs, coming up next to Liz to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Really, what should they do? What can they do? It isn't like they can bury him, unless they pile a bunch of rocks to cover him. Or debris, since that is all they have, but it seems a cruel thing to do to put Toris back under that. For now, until they can decide, Alfred shrugs off his jacket and covers the upper half of Toris' body.

Romano frowns watching that. Alfred would need that jacket. "we could drop him in the trench out be the soccer field.' he suggests. "Or find some fire and burn him, possibly."

He frowns down at the boy who had died saving nat. Liz starts to cry harder holding tightly to Alfred. "This isn't fair al!" she cries.

"It never is," Alfred replies, feeling angry and hurt, but for some reason he can't cry. He wants to, he can feel the sting in the back of his eyes, but he just can't. "Nat. She had a lighter... Though it's probably buried under all that crap now." He screwed up his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And we're not gonna just throw him in the fucking trench. We'll find a lighter. He deserves that at least." And while that is true, Alfred does not want to carry Toris' dead fucking body all the way over there.

Liz nods and pulls away. "Maybe not though. She was always carrying it down her bra and stuff so when she was searched it wasn't found. I will go ask her." she says pulling away and wiping her eyes vigorously. She goes over to her friend. "Hey Nat, do you still have your lighter on you?"

Romano frowns. "If we are going to do that we need to move him into a clear area away from the debris or the debris will catch fire and burn anyone still alive under here. We will also have to be careful it doesn't spread. Is there anywhere we can get some water from just in case?"

Nat doesn't respond. Ivan shakes her, still nothing.

"What's the lighter for?" Matthew asks, but somehow he knew the moment the last word past his lips.

"For Toris." Ivan says for him. That, Toris' name said aloud, seems to catch Natalia's attention. Her moves are slow, arms shaking, and she doesn't look up at any of them. She pats her chest slowly, and eventually she takes out her sleek silver lighter with a pink bow sticker on the lid. Toris gave her that.

"With an earthquake like that, there's bound to be some busted pipes nearby. We can... we can get him close to one of those. We'd just have to figure out how to get the water to the fire if things go south." He looks around for a trash-bin or something. Maybe they can fill one of those up. "As for open space... I can go look for both so we're not wandering around too long."

Liz takes the lighter gently from her friends hand. She doesn't want to upset her further. Liz sniffles some more before turning away unable to look at Nat in this state. Not her strong best friend. She couldn't bear it. She heads back to al and Romano waving the lighter in the air.

Romano frowns at Alfred. Of course there were. One exploded earlier. Didn't he remember? The idiot hadn't wanted to leave the area. "That's a good idea. You go look for water and a clear space. Do you want one of us to go with you?" he asks not really wanting to let the other wander off alone. He nods at Liz who has arrived back with the lighter.

"No, I don't..." Alfred side-eyes Romano frowning at him. He has the greatest urge to smack him, because of that look - it's familiar, and he hates it. "But I really don't think you like that idea." He nods at Liz, and tells her what they're thinking of doing. What he's going to do.

Romano frowns. "No I don't like that idea. What if you get separated from us? Or stumble into something dangerous." he says still scowling.

Liz just shrugs. It really was the only options they had. "We will stay here. You be careful ok al? We won't move from this spot. Hurry though. and keep an eye out for Arthur." she wipes some blood away from her gash her skin pale but the blood returns quickly as if she had never touched it at all. She is also starting to sway as blood loss will do.

Alfred groans. "Aw, Liz, please. Go. Sit down. Rip off some material and tie it around your head." He gently pushes her back in the direction of the others. He takes the lighter from her and pushes it into Romano's hands as he takes him a few steps away and below his breath he speaks, "Look, I know you don't like it, but I'm going alone. If I get separated, I don't want someone getting lost with me. If I stumble into something dangerous, I don't want anyone else getting hurt, especially not them. I know I don't know what the hell I'm doing in this situation, but you do. You're the best bet they have at surviving, okay?" Alfred's eyes sting. He tries desperately not to cry. The truth from his own mouth is such a blow, because above everything he wants his friends to be safe, and he knows he's not the right person equipped to handle that. Maybe before, but certainly not now. "Okay?"

Liz stumbles back to the others sitting down heavily beside them wiping at her face again. She has no cloth to wrap it up as she is still only wearing her swim top and some athletic shorts but she looks around for some cloth.

Romano frowns holding the lighter. "What makes you think they will keep me around once you are gone? They don't know me. They don't like me. If you aren't here I will probably be left behind as they worry about themselves or even purposely leave me behind if something happens and they can't save us all." he says. "So you better fucking come back." he says gripping the lighter tightly.

Are you worried about that because it's something you'd do? Alfred can't help but wonder. Romano, of course, doesn't answer. "If you haven't noticed, were a fucking patchwork. They're jerks but they're not assholes. You'll do fine." At this, Alfred grins, clapping Romano on the shoulder. "Ten, fifteen minutes, tops. I'll be back in a jiff." Alfred winks, and then he's running off, running through his mind some of the areas he thinks has what he's looking for.

Romano frowns watching him jog off before he slowly makes his way over to the group. He is silent as he observes them. Patchwork? Sure they all looked different and seemed to come from different places but they all had this strange bond of friendship that ran between them almost so thick Romano can see it. And he will never penetrate that. He knows this as sure as he knows the twin volcanoes in Italy will always have a calm one and an angry one. It was just the natural flow of things. And Romano wasn't made to make friends. He takes note of injuries and goes to look for different needed items. He tears up quite a few mostly clean shirts to make a bunch of bandages and searches for an inhaler. He doesn't find an inhaler but he does find what looks to be a hiking backpack. he empties it out keeping the pens and pencils and paper just in case before returning and bandaging up Liz's face the best he can with the weird place the injury is in. he also bandages off his own arm before he finds a switch blade in one of the backpacks pockets, he grins wryly. This will be very useful. He sits a little away from the grieving group as he waits for Al's return.

Alfred feels the tension in his body lessen as he runs. It clears his mind a little, helps him focus a bit better than before. Along the way, he comes across more people, even some of the faculty, who do their best in organizing people around. Alfred doesn't stop, he can't afford to, and especially because there's not much he can do. And at times he runs into a single person, he directs them where the others are. That's the least he can do. And then, finally, he finds a good place. He looks around the place, knows exactly where he's at, and tries to think of a short cut from here to his friends. He starts of in that direction, and-

"Alfred!" And he stops, becomes rigid at the familiar voice yelling for him. Relief floods him, relief and utter joy, but when he turns around, sees Arthur leave a sizable group of people behind to limp toward him, dirty and tired and hurt, that all disappears. His fists clench as resentment and anger (and such guilt for feeling this way) wash through him. He tries to quell it down, at least numb it if he can't make it go away, because if anything, now is sure as hell not the right time to start a damn fight.

Alfred waits until Arthur is close enough, and he comments, "You're still alive, huh?" Arthur pauses, blinks as if he didn't catch what he just said. Then his green (still impossibly green) eyes narrow, and Alfred knows he's already fucked up. When the time comes, the time once they start fighting, Alfred will know he was the one who started it, and he cannot blame Arthur this time around.

"You, too." Arthur replies blandly, curling up his lip like he's disappointed and regrets calling out to him in the first place, but he doesn't seem to even consider going back to the group he left behind, despite how coldly (how hurt, Alfred tries to ignore) he's looking up at him. So Alfred half turns, an invitation for Arthur to follow. Arthur does, and while Alfred explains what's happened to him so far, voice rising, getting louder and jovial as if the tension between them doesn't exist, the small journey back feels like an eternity.

He's exhausted by the time his friends are in sight, but he waves his arm vigorously and points at Arthur enthusiastically. "Hey!" He shouts. "Look who I found!"


End file.
